


Old Wounds That Needed Reopening (Or did they?)

by BrainBroth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Not prevalent in this fic), Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Magic, Magic Bondage, Potion As Lube, Potions, Scars, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBroth/pseuds/BrainBroth
Summary: One and a half years later after Lee's sudden disappearance, he tracks down Jiwon once again.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Old Wounds That Needed Reopening (Or did they?)

Jiwon’s fingers had a death grip on the wooden countertop in the kitchen of his apartment, the back of his head pushing into the wall behind him as Lee held him down to it, palming his hard cock through the fabric of his pants. 

He gritted his teeth and suppressed a moan, the red hot anger that had grown in him for over a year still clogging his mind making him want to fucking rip Lee apart with his claws but the more rational part of his brain wanted to see how this current situation panned out, and it won when Jiwon’s distracted brain registered the fact that the half-giant that was towering over him had his cock in his hand now.

Lee’s hand was huge, completely wrapping around his red, leaking cock. They’d never done this. Not even over the sixty four years they had known each other. But Jiwon _really_ didn’t want it to stop, despite the hate for the man he’d been simmering in for months and months. The half-giant’s hands were scarred with large and small sliver scars, the rest of his wrists and arms hidden under his long sleeve shirt, and he was somehow even paler than Jiwon remembered him. 

Yes, sometimes he’d lay in bed at night wondering just where Lee had disappeared to, but he never expected the man to come back with scars only Dark Magic would leave. He’d tried his best to dodge looking at the man's face after the first time he looked at him earlier in the hour, because what he saw honestly terrified him. 

Lee’s left eye was pure white and he had a large, deep angry red wound that went straight through the left side of his face vertically, starting at his forehead, down through his eyebrow, eyelid, cheekbone, cheek, and then the side of his chin. The emptiness in his last brown eye had sent small spikes of unease down Jiwon’s spine. He’d never seen the man so, lifeless, before. 

That’s actually what got them into this situation, as soon as Jiwon had laid his own eyes on the returned Lee, he’d practically leaped towards him with the intent of slapping the shit out of him, and Lee had just painfully grabbed his wrist with the grip of an angry giant, eyes still empty and lifeless. 

If Jiwon didn’t know any better, he’d either think Lee was under the Imperius Curse or Oblivated, but he did. Lee was far too powerful to even be put under a curse like that, especially with the Giant in his blood. No. This was Lee now, not the man he’d last seen a year and a half ago. 

Jiwon had clawed at his arm, ripping the sleeve of Lee’s shirt with his claws, but the man didn’t let go and pulled Jiwon back into his apartment, only letting go once they were inside. 

Lee locked the door with a silent _Colloportus_ spell, silently turning around to look at Jiwon, who as soon as his wrist was let go, backed into the doorway of his kitchen, looking at Lee with a deadly glare that would have anyone else burning in flames. 

Now that they could get a good look at each other, Jiwon noticed how much shorter Lee’s hair was. It was cut right at his shoulders, and the underside was shaved on each side. A small amount of concern spiked up along with all of the other emotions running through his mind as he noticed there were even scars on his _scalp._

Suddenly feeling his heart in his throat, Jiwon stalked forward towards the empty looking half-giant, standing tall and now standing only a foot away, looking up into the eyes of the man he had somehow come to both love and hate throughout his long life. 

“You’re a bastard.” 

Something glinted in his eye, and it slightly took Jiwon aback because he was not used to not being able to read Lee’s emotions. 

“You left me.” 

Now _that_ did something. Lee tensed up, his jaw clenching and a newfound look of slight understanding filled his eye. “You think I left you willingly?” 

Lee’s voice was rough. Changed. Even after Grindelwald’s attack and the past ten years of him fighting alongside the Order, Lee’s voice never changed. It always stayed that warm, smoothing, honey filled tone that Jiwon had found to be extremely comforting in the past. Now it was gone, replaced with a rough replacement that Jiwon absolutely _hated._

Jiwon’s surprise must have shown on his face, because Lee backed up, but didn’t fight when Jiwon’s hand jolted forward and his fingers gripped to the stretchy knit fabric of his shirt. Lee spoke lowly, with the new tone in his voice that Jiwon despised. “I was wrong coming here, looking for you, since you seem to have come up with your own narrative to this story.” 

“A year, Lee. A fucking year and a half. I was alone for a fucking year, being hunted and nearly killed everyday! You weren’t here!” Jiwon was yelling now, frustrated tears building up in his eyes. This was _not_ how he thought him meeting Lee again would be like. 

“How is being captured by the enemy _my_ fault?” Lee said in retaliation, and Jiwon leaned back, glaring. “How long?” 

“What?”

“How fucking long did they have you?” Jiwon spat, knowing he was acting like a child, but his mind was clouded with anger, concern, and pain. He could feel his teeth against the back of his lips, threatening to puncture holes into the soft flesh there. 

“A month.” Lee answered, his harsh Russian accent shortening his words. “Before that, protecting a family.” 

Jiwon was silent, weighing whether or not to trust him. _Fuck,_ what was he thinking? Lee would have dropped anything to help a family, even him if he thought about it. “Who was it?” He asked quietly, staring at Lee’s chest and not up at him, not wanting to look at his face any longer. 

“They’re in an asylum now. Doesn’t matter.” 

_Merlin_ , Lee’s voice sounded so stiff and pained at the sheer memory of these people, but it still didn’t deter Jiwon’s anger. 

He turned, letting go of Lee's shirt and heading straight into the kitchen, opening a cupboard and pulling out a glass, setting it on the counter. “Why did you come here?” He asked, not even turning to look at the tall man who was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 

Jiwon was trapped now, something he’d not even thought about when he came in here. He’d never be able to fight Lee away, not only because of the man’s immense strength but also his sheer power. He still moved a bit slower now, even though the small rational part of his brain that was still there knew Lee could never hurt him. 

“I couldn’t message you.” Lee said, “And we never had the time to learn the patronus charm together.” Jiwon had no idea what the patronus charm had to do with this, but Lee spoke of it like it had worked as a way of communication.

“What do you want?” Jiwon asked more simply, and when he got no verbal answer he turned around, suddenly jolting back when he was met directly with Lee’s chest. Backing into the wooden counter, completely forgetting about what he’d even been asking because _fuck,_ the atmosphere was getting suffocating. 

“I want,” Lee leaned down, shorter hair than Jiwon was used to falling into his face, “I want to know why you are being so hostile.” Jiwon blanched at the directness, not unused to it, but still taken aback by Lee for a second time this night. 

A dry chuckle left the vampire’s mouth, his eyes meeting Lee’s, “Do you think we could get over this? Huh? I was _hunted_ once you left. You were my only protection for sixty four fucking years and one month without you I was being hunted down by bigoted hunters.” 

Once again, Lee’s jaw clenched and his hands met the wooden counter, looming down over Jiwon. “You were hunted. I was tortured. Let’s call it even.” 

The anger bubbled up again, the nostalgia from all the times Lee had teased him or made a sarcastic response running through the forefront of his mind. “You’re a _bastard-”_

Jiwon was cut off by a sudden touch, by a certain half-giant, by someone he’d known for most of his life, someone who had fixed and broken his heart, someone he loved but never had the courage to ever tell, and that someone was Lee. 

Lee had his palm rubbing against Jiwon’s crotch, and Jiwon’s fingers suddenly had a death grip on the wooden countertop, the back of his head pushing into the wall behind him as Lee held him down to it, palming his hard cock through the fabric of his pants. 

He gritted his teeth and suppressed a moan, the red hot anger that had grown in him for over a year still clogging his mind making him want to fucking rip Lee apart with his claws but the more rational part of his brain wanted to see how this current situation panned out, and it won when Jiwon’s distracted brain registered the fact that the half-giant that was towering over him had his dick in his hand now.

Lee’s hand was huge, completely wrapping around his red, leaking cock. Just the sight alone made something in Jiwon’s mind click, something he thought was broken into pieces. 

Sex. Sex was something he’d imagined himself having with Lee only a few times over half a century. When he’d first done it, he was in his final year at Ilvermorny. It was right after a private class session with the professor, and what set it off was when Lee had set his hand on Jiwon’s own, only to show him how to hold a Doxy wing without ripping it, but Jiwon had accidentally done it anyways after he could only focus on the way their hands fit perfectly together. 

He’d gotten out of there as fast as he could, dodging Lee’s worried questions when he used the excuse that he was sick. Which was _stupid_ , because Vampire’s can’t fucking get sick and Lee knew it! 

He’d escaped to an empty broom closet two floors down from Lee’s classroom, falling to the ground and fucking himself as if Lee was the one doing it, thankful for a sound muffling spell he’d learnt during his first year because if he hadn’t had it, everyone would hear him moaning out Lee’s name until he came so hard he was shaking for hours afterwards. 

The next forty years would just continue this way, Lee inadvertently doing something that made Jiwon get hard and scramble to vanish to the nearest hiding spot. 

Lee, ever the busy man, never noticed this, and each time it happened it made the pool of guilt continue to get heavier and fuller in the pit of Jiwon’s stomach. He’d tried a few times to come clean to Lee, admit his feelings, but it never happened, and when Lee stopped messaging him through owl he locked up his heart, letting it shrivel down into a rotted piece of meat inside of his chest. 

Lee’s fingers squeezed the base of Jiwon’s dick before letting go, pulling on the unzipped strap of his pants and pulling them down to his knees, Jiwon jiggling his legs so they’d fall off his legs completely. 

Jiwon then grabbed Lee’s necklace and tugged on it, bringing his mouth to the half-giants. The kiss was sultry, hot and humid and making the growing knot in his lower stomach tighten even more. Their actions were directed by both anger and love, Jiwon growling unhappily when he reached down to unbuckle Lee’s belt and finding it magically kept on. Lee didn’t answer to the growl, simply replacing his hand around the angry red appendage between them. 

The vampire’s breath hitched, head falling forwards to rest on Lee’s chest as to try and suppress the noises he was making, especially now that the experienced fingers surrounding him were moving up and down with a slight drag, using the globbing pre-cum that was dribbling down the shaft of Jiwon’s dick to make the slide even more pleasurable. 

_“Lee,”_ Jiwon gasped out, hips jerking forward to try and create more friction. He wasn’t going to beg, no. Lee didn’t deserve his begging, and the man knew it. Lee was going to make this as slow as possible, to try and get Jiwon to beg for release, and he was going to fight it. 

“My bedr- _fuck-_ bedroom.” 

Using that suggestion, Lee hefts him up by the underside of his thighs with one hand, his other hand still keeping the slow antagonizing pace. Jiwon had never been so thankful for Giant strength, because if Lee couldn’t hold him up with one hand he would have had to take his hand off of his cock, and Jiwon couldn’t have that. 

His nails dug into Lee’s shoulders as he held on, nose pressing up to the crook of the Half-Giant’s neck like he had done so many times before and yet it was so, so different. They were changed, and Jiwon didn’t know if it was for the better or worse. 

Jiwon heard the door to his bedroom open, and soon he was tossed onto his back on his bed. “Lee what the _hell.”_ He hissed, greatly missing the warm heat of Lee’s hand and body on him. He watched as the wizard removed his belt, undead heart beating wildly in his ears. He’d never seen Lee’s cock, but he’d seen the bulge in his pants plenty of times. 

_Holy fuck._ Jiwon’s mouth suddenly watered at the sight, his brown gaze locked on the cock he’d imagined himself split in half on so many times. Pre-cum dripped onto his stomach, this entire situation blowing his mind a little bit. His cock was just as Jiwon had imagined it, glistening red tip and long shaft with- _were those veins? Holy fuck._

It was picturesque, and Jiwon had never wanted to put a dick in his mouth so much before. Lee kneeled onto the bed, looming back over Jiwon. Now that they were in a darker room, the whites of Lee’s eyes were lightly glowing from his dark-vision. 

“What do you want?” Lee spoke, and _oh fuck_ his voice was different again. It was still rough, but had a hardness and huskyness in it that just fed fuel to the burning inferno of arousal that was growing in his stomach like a knot. 

“Wan’ my mouth on you,” Jiwon moaned out when Lee’s hands gripped his shirt, swiftly ripping it off. Honestly Jiwon had totally forgotten he had been wearing a shirt, but now he was completely stripped with a fully clothed Lee on top of him.

Lee must have liked that choice, because he raised his hand to run through Jiwon’s hair before he gripped it tight, moving Jiwon into a kneeling position so that now Jiwon’s face was mere inches away from the cock of his dreams. 

Jiwon pensively brought his face closer, letting out a pleased groan when Lee’s fingers tightened around his hair and _pulled._ Huh. Who fucking knew he had a hair pulling kink? Not Jiwon himself, that was for sure. 

His heavy breaths billowed back onto his face, he was _that_ close to Lee’s pelvis. He slowly took the tip into his mouth, his tongue testing a swirl, plump lips stretched around the shaft as he took more in as comfortably possible. 

The only coherent thing in Jiwon’s brain was quite honestly disbelief, the fact Lee was even alive, the fact he was naked and Lee was still fully dressed other than his pants being unzipped, and the fact he had his oldest friend's cock so deep in his mouth he couldn’t speak. 

Jiwon relaxed his throat, tongue continuing to swirl around in circles. After a moment of patience from Lee, Jiwon was spurred on to hollow his cheeks when his hair was tugged on, the hollowing of his cheeks actually got a reaction out of Lee he’d never heard before. The sound of pleasure leaving the giant’s mouth literally had Jiwon dripping pre-cum onto his comforter, throat rumbling around the sensitive tip of the Half-Giant’s cock as he moaned in satisfaction. 

Lee’s grip on his hair got tighter, and Jiwon got the message, starting to bob his mouth up and down the shaft, nose pressing into Lee’s skin and the tip of his cock hitting the back of Jiwon’s throat multiple times. Everytime it made Jiwon whine and moan, the throbbing of his dick and the feeling of his hair being pulled literally made the tightly woven knot in his stomach feel like it was going to explode. 

He could taste Lee’s pre-come on his tongue, and had to hold himself back from coming right then and there, but coming to a decision. He removed his mouth from Lee’s cock with a wet _pop,_ a strand of saliva keeping them connected. His eyes opened to look up at Lee’s face. Jiwon nearly beamed at how wrecked Lee looked now, but also how fucking _hot_ he looked as well. 

Lee’s short dark hair was now slicked back with a small amount of sweat, brows creased in concentration, and his one good eye absolutely glistening with a dark and extremely encouraging look in it. 

Gaining his voice back, Jiwon spoke as best he could despite the situation. “If we- if I keep blowing you im gonna cu- cum.” He was absolutely certain his entire tan body was blushing, heat rolling along his skin in waves. 

Raising an amused eyebrow, Lee immediately moved him and reached in between Jiwon’s legs, his fingers finding their place, pressing right against the tight ring of muscle. “This what you meant, hm?” 

Jiwon immediately nodded and grinded his hips into Lee’s hand, mouth wide open with saliva dripping down his chin, _“Yeah, fuck- fuck me.”_ The plea was silent, but Lee understood nonetheless. He laid them back down, Jiwon’s back pressed into the bed. 

His hands were suddenly held over his head with invisible bounds that he could easily get out of if he wanted to, but he _really_ didn’t want to. Lee settled his giant body in between his spread legs, one hand holding Jiwon’s thigh up and the other _still_ pressed against his hole instead of _in_ like he wanted. 

“Magic or no magic?” Lee inquired, referring to the method of stretching him open. Jiwon had tried both, of course. The regular muggle way took longer, and the potion was of course almost instant, and was also both a muscle relaxer and slight aphrodisiac depending on the amount you use. Gritting out a response, Jiwon answered. “Potion, I can’t wait an- any longer. _Fuck._ Just summon it-” 

Jiwon was cut off by Lee doing just so, holding out the hand that had been between Jiwon’s legs to catch the potion bottle as it crashed into the room at lightning speed. Lee took the cork out with his teeth, spitting it across the room somewhere that Jiwon didn’t fucking care about because holy shit that was hot- _oh._

His breath hitched, mouth slacking open, his neglected cock weeping onto his stomach. His toes curled and his eyes rolled back into his head, a broken cry leaving his lips. Whoever had made this potion was _gifted,_ and Jiwon was never so glad for Lee to have been a Potions Professor before in his _life._

Two half-giant fingers were slowly thrusting into him, easily sliding in with the potion. But it wasn’t _enough._ _“Fah-faster, Lee, m-ore, puh-please. Fuck me with your cock.”_ He could barely get a sentence out, his nails digging into the palms of his hands from how they were magically bound down. Even the aphrodisiac was working, clouding Jiwon’s mind and boxing him into the feeling of pleasure, his brain also latching onto the warmth of Lee’s presence that he’d subconsciously come to for comfort so many times in the past. He felt like he was floating, and he hadn’t even come yet. The earlier anger completely gone, replaced with just _need._

He registered being moved a bit, then felt the fingers exit him, making him whine loudly and out of it, his hips rolling to try and get _any_ friction against his rock hard cock. But none came, instead, he felt the tip of Lee’s giant cock pressing into him slowly, a high pitched cry leaving his mouth involuntarily. He broke the wrist boundings, unable to really control what he was doing before his fingers were digging into Lee’s shoulder, breaking skin. 

It momentarily snapped Jiwon out of the fog, the smell of the blood, but then Lee pushed into him in one fluid motion, the slight curve to his dick making it so he was already pressed against Jiwon’s prostate. Unable to control himself again, Jiwon leaned up and licked the blood off of Lee’s shoulder, eyes completely black from both being fully aroused but also from the blood. 

Taking this opportunity, Lee started a slow pace despite the vampire who had his mouth practically attached to his bleeding shoulder, the aphrodisiac clouding his mind so much he had barely any idea who he was feeding from. 

Eventually Jiwon got impatient with the blood flow and just fully bit into Lee’s skin, the pain not even bothering the wizard anymore. It just made his thrusts go even faster, causing Jiwon to have to stop momentarily to gasp out, the impending climax getting closer and closer each second. 

It was literally intoxicating to Jiwon, Lee’s blood. He felt like he was on cloud nine, mind fuzzy with pleasure and his stomach full. He just licked the skin and knew it would heal in minutes, hands wrapping around Lee’s waist to hold on for dear life as they both neared the end. 

He couldn’t even form sentences anymore, only could cry out and moan so loud he knew his neighbors were definitely going to give him death stares next time he saw them. His head fell back, Lee resting his forehead on his cheek, their bodies completely in tandem until Jiwon _finally_ came with a wail, vision turning white. Everything felt waterlogged, the knot that had been slowly building in his lower stomach unraveling. His legs shook violently, ignoring the muscle spasms he knew would turn painful later. 

Lee came seconds after Jiwon did, the ropes of cum Jiwon’s poor neglected dick shot out sending him spiralling downwards just as the Vampire below him had. His hips stilled and they laid there for a moment, silent, recovering from their orgasms.

Lee lifted himself up first, casting _Tergeo_ to immediately clean everything before he pulled out cleanly, pulling his boxers and pants up, zipping them and then lifting off the bed to grab his belt off the floor. 

He turned back to look at Jiwon, who was staring at him with half-lidded eyes. If he hadn’t been naked, this would have been a regular thing Lee used to see before his disappearance and subsequently Jiwon’s hatred for him. Sighing, he walked back towards the bed, leaning down to pull the cleaned comforter over the sleepy Vampire, tucking him in and, after a second of thinking, kissing him on the forehead. 

“I love you.” Lee whispered, his large hands cradling one side of Jiwon’s face- before the moment was ruined. Next door, a door slammed loudly and a man yelled, immediately followed by a woman, who was also yelling. It was just a regular spousal argument, but Lee’s brain flipped a switch, screaming at him to _run, run, get out before they get you_. 

His chest got tight, panic overriding his mind completely. He left the dark room in a hurry and when he got halfway down the stairs he remembered he still had his wand, and Apparated somewhere far, far from here. Far from them. 

The next morning, Jiwon woke up alone, sore, hungover, and extremely confused on how he was completely full if he didn’t even remember leaving his apartment last night. He was also lost on why he was naked and woke up tucked in, a warmth that he hadn’t felt in a long time not leaving his skin for days after. 

After getting over his hangover, everything would come back to him. Their short conversation last night before things went _south._ The feeling of Lee’s lips on his and the feeling of his own lips wrapped around Lee’s cock never left his mind.

He also realized why he was so full afterwards, feeling disgusting and like a monster even if they’d both consented because of how uninhibited the aphrodisiac had made him, how he’d made Lee bleed and then not even tell him he was going to bite him. 

Everything was confusing for Jiwon now.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear, Lee was tortured along with Frank and Alice Longbottom, and due to his genealogy and sheer amount of magical resistance, he survived. But not without being damaged. The neighbors' argument is morphed by his brain into thinking it's actually Frank and Alice screaming from the Cruciatus Curse, so he flees without staying with Jiwon. 
> 
> Also lmao don't question the canon bending, we're all just having fun with the story of Ilvermorny and our characters.


End file.
